Although a plurality of loads can be integrated on one server by virtue of an improvement in the performance of the server, the plurality of integrated loads may affect each other. A server LPAR (Logical Partitioning) technology of logically dividing the server is used to prevent the loads from affecting each other. In one server including a plurality of CPUs and a plurality of memories (for example, memory modules) divided by the server LPAR technology, if one LPAR includes a CPU and a memory not directly connected to the CPU, the CPU and the memory cannot directly communicate. Therefore, the performance may be reduced, and the LPAR may be affected by other loads. Here, the “direct connection” between the CPU and the memory is physical connection without the involvement of another CPU between the CPU and the memory, in other words, connection without transfer from the CPU to another CPU in the communication between the CPU and the memory.
To solve such a problem, there is a known technology, in which a connection relationship between a CPU and a memory module is taken into account to form an LPAR (for example, PTL 1).
A technology of a storage is also known, in which components included in the storage are logically divided and time-shared (for example, PTL 2).